pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ022
Treść Nasza paczka w składzie – Cole, Layla, Cilan oraz Katie zauważyli niepokojący dym unoszący się nad jeziorem prawdy niedaleko miasteczka Verity. Postanowili zbadać tę sprawę udając się tam. - Co tam może się dziać? – zapytała Katie spoglądając na Cilana - Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale w całym Sinnoh są trzy jeziora, których pilnują trzej strażnicy jezior. Legendarne pokemony! Nad wszystkimi trzema czuwa Arceus, stwórca świata pokemon. Nad jeziorem prawdy mieszka Mesprit. Boję się, że ktoś chce się dobrać do jego perły… - wyjaśnił Cilan owiewając wciąż wszystko wielką tajemnicą. Biegli ile sił w nogach. Byli coraz bliżej jeziora prawdy, aż w końcu dotarli do brzegu. Cilan pośpiesznie złapał Cola i Laylę za ramiona i schował się razem z nimi i Katie za pobliską skałą. Na drugim brzegu jeziora było mnóstwo ludzi w czarnych kombinezonach z czerwoną literą R. Cilan wypatrzył wśród nich Butcha i Cassidy. - O nie!!! To łowczyni J!!! – krzyknął przerażony Cole, a Cilan momentalnie go uciszył. - Kto to łowczyni J? – zapytał zaskoczony. - Dawniej po prostu polowała na pokemony i sprzedawała je ale… weszła w jakieś układy z Zespołem R i pamiętam, że w Magohany walczyła z Giovannim i jego poplecznikami u boku Lady Boss, która jest liderką Zespołu R z Johto. Ale… nie widzę jej teraz. Natomiast widze Giovanniego… - wychylil się Cole pokazując swoim przyjaciołom wysokiego mężczyznę ubranego w zielony mundur. Obok niego stali… taaak… członkowie jego Zespołu, których Cole pamiętał z wielkiej bitwy w Azalea o Slowpoki. Jessie, James i dziwny, gadającym Meowth… Ale, co oni tutaj robią? - Giovanniego i tamtą trójkę kojarzę z Unovy. Kilka dobrych lat temu Giovanni działał w Unovie. Widać porażka tam nie powtrzymała go od dalszej działalności przestępczej – mruknął Cilan i dalej obserwował pokaźną grupę sługusów. - Ale spójrzcie na te machiny, które pływają po wodzie! – krzyknęła Katie. Rzeczywiście, to one wydawały taki huk i emitowały spaliny, które widzieli w miasteczku Verity. - Mam pomysł. Piplup naprzód! – krzyknęła Katie – Zanurkuj, i zobacz co one tam robią – powiedziała Katie do swojego startera, a ten wskoczył do wody. Minęło kilka sekund i Piplup wypłynął zdając relacje Katie. - Ahhh taaaak… dzięki Piplup, powrót. Piplup powiedział mi, że pod tymi machinami znajdują się ogromne wiertła i macki, które przeszukują wodę i ryją w powierzchni jeziora. To… chyba źle, nie? – powiedziała niepewnie Katie - Bardzo źle!!! Poszukują perły Mesprita! – krzyknął przerażony Cilan i widząc ich zaskoczenie na twarzach wyjaśnił – Legendarni Strażnicy jezior będąc w stanie spoczynku zmieniają się w perły. Mesprit zamienia się w czerwoną perłę, której poszukuje Zespół R, z tego co wywnioskowałem. - Co z pozostałymi? - Pozostałe znajdują się w innych jeziorach, na północy i wschodzie Sinnoh. - Racja! Słyszałam kiedyś legendę o strażniku jeziora niedaleko miasta Snowpoint. Myślicie, że już udało im się znaleźć tę perłę? – zapytała Katie rozglądając się - Na pewno nie, skoro wciąż tutaj stacjonują. Dziwię się, że nikt się jeszcze nimi nie zainteresował, przecież robią to w środku dnia! – oznajmił Cilan. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym zaprowadził ich poprzez zarośla, aby nie było ich widać. Sprytnie chowali się między krzakami, aż znaleźli się na tyle blisko, aby obserwować dokładne poczynania Zespołu R. Przysłuchali się rozmowie. - Długo to jeszcze potrwa , Jenny? – zapytał Giovanni głębokim głosem – Zaraz ktoś wykryje naszą obecność. - Spokojnie, moi ludzie wiedzą co robią – odparła mu Łowczyni zaciskając pięści. Bardzo nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś nazywał ją po imieniu. - Łowczyni powiedziała… „moi ludzie”? – powiedział Cole zaskoczony. Dookoła kręcili się jedynie sługusi Zespołu R z Kanto i Johto. Nigdzie nie było sługusów J. Czyżby Łowczyni była nową przywódczynią Zespołu R??? Nie należąc do żadnej organizacji już była groźna, a co dopiero, kiedy miała pod sobą o wiele większą liczbę poddanych… Usłyszeli jęk osoby, która najwyraźniej musiała mieć zakneblowane usta. Spojrzeli się w tamtą stronę – siedziały tam dwie związane osoby, pilnowało ich dwóch Rocketowych sługusów. Cole rozpoznał jednego z nich – był nim Zack! Drugą osobą był mężczyzna w brązowym płaszczu, miał krótkie, nieco stojące włosy, wyglądał dość poważnie. Zack miotał się próbując krzyczeć. Łowczyni odwróciła się w tamtą stronę. - Uciszyć więźniów! – krzyknęła do dwóch sługusów. Ci podeszli do Zacka i ów mężczyzny i kopnęli ich z całej siły w brzuch. Zack zwinął się w pół i leżał nieruchomo. Layla już chciała wyskoczyć z ich stronę, lecz Cilan w ostatniej chwili ją powtrzymał. - Nie możemy tam wbiec ot tak. Musimy się jakoś tam zakraść… - Ale powiedz mi jak?! Tam jest mnóstwo sługusów, którzy narobią zamieszania, gdy zobaczą kogoś z zewnątrz! – histeryzowała Layla – nie możemy pozwolić, żeby tak traktowano Zacka! - No właśnie… - mruknęła Katie pod nosem. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią. - Ale co no właśnie? – zapytał Cole spoglądając na nią niepewnie. - Nic nam nie zrobią, jak nas nie zobaczą. A więc… Kingdra naprzód! – krzyknęła Katie. Layla pośpiesznie wyciągnęła pokedex i sprawdziła pokemona Katie. POKEDEX - Kiedy Kingdra użyje zasłony dymnej, biegnijcie. Ustawcie sobie dobrze kierunek drogi, żebyście sami nie zabłądzili wśród tego dymu. To na trzy. Raz… dwa… TRZY!!! – krzyknęła Katie. Kingdra użyła zasłony dymnej. Rocketowi sługusi zaczęli kaszleć, Cole wyskoczył w stronę Zacka. - Zostaw mnie, zostaw! – Bronił się Zack, kiedy Cole próbował go rozwiązać. - To ja! Cole! – powiedział do niego trener. W między czasie Cilan rozwiązał mężczyznę, który siedział razem z Zackiem. Węzły były słabe i już po kilku sekundach Cole i Cilan razem z byłymi więźniami Zespołu R uciekli z powrotem w krzaki. Kiedy dym ustał, Łowczyni zaczęła się pośpiesznie rozglądać za sprawcą. - KTO TO ZROBIŁ?! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana. Nikt nie odpowiedział. – Pytam ponownie, KTO TO ZROBIŁ?!?!?! – ciągle cisza. W końcu któryś ze sługusów się odezwał. - Szefowo... Więźniowie zniknęli! – Łowczyni momentalnie odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, po czym wycelowała swoją bransoletę w dwóch sługusów, którzy pilnowali więźniów. Obydwaj zamienili się w kamień. - Bezużyteczne szumowiny… - mruknęła zdenerwowana. – Wasza czwórka! – krzyknęła do Butcha, Cassidy, Jessie i Jamesa. - PIĄTKĄ! – krzyknął Meowth. Łowczyni spojrzała na niego spode łba – Przeszukajcie teren w poszukiwaniu więźniów! - Tak jest! – odpowiedzieli równocześnie i ruszyli w stronę lasu. Cała szóstka bohaterów uciekła kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej chowając się za wysokim pagórkiem. - Dziękuję wam za uwolnienie mnie – powiedział ów mężczyzna w brązowym płaszczu. - Tak właściwie to… kim pan jest? – zapytała go Layla. Mężczyzna poprawił płaszcz, po czym odpowiedział. - Nazywam się Looker, jestem szefem międzynarodowej policji. Ścigam Zespół R od czasu ich akcji w regionie Johto. Mam listy gończe za Lady Boss, Giovannim i Łowczynią J, jednak… jak się okazuje Lady Boss już nie żyje. Giovanni i Łowczyni J zawarli sojusz, zamierzają znaleźć wszystkie perły Legendarnych Strażników Jezior aby zapanować nad regionem Sinnoh. – powiedział Looker. Bohaterowie bardzo się tym przejęli. Looker kontynuował – poprzez moją nieuwagę dałem się złapać. Ten młody człowiek stanął w mojej obronie, za co serdecznie dziękuję. – powiedział i skinął lekko głową w stronę Zacka - Jaki jest plan? – zapytał Cole. Looker spojrzał się na niego. - WY wracacie do miasteczka, jesteście dziećmi, a ta misja jest zbyt niebezpieczna dla was. Nie mogę was narażać – odrzekł im mężczyzna. Cole roześmiał się. - Ale i tak już naraziliśmy się dla pana, więc ma pan nas i tak na sumieniu – zauważył sprytnie młody trener – a w ogóle to był nasz wybór, aby tutaj przyjść, więc… zostajemy! - Doceniam wasz zapał. No dobrze… dziewczynki, poproszę was, abyście udały się do miasteczka i sprowadziły pomoc. Powiadomcie Oficer Jenny. Sami nie damy sobie z nimi rady, ale… możemy ich choć na chwilę zatrzymać. A więc my spróbujemy powtrzymać Łowczynię J i Giovanniego przed znalezieniem perły – mówił Looker. Layla i Katie pobiegły w stronę miasteczka, natomiast Cilan, Cole, Zack i Looker wrócili nad jezioro.   - Magnemite, pokaż się! – krzyknął Zack. Cole wybrał swojego Shinxa. - Shinx, wyładowanie! - Magnemite, piorun! – krzyknęli obydwaj. Ataki ich pokemonów wystrzeliły w maszyny Zespołu R robiąc w nich zwarcie. Obydwa roboty krążące na jeziorze poszły na dno. Bohaterowie wyskoczyli zza krzaków stając twarzą w twarz z Zespołem R. - Czyżby Cole Growl? – zapytała Łowczyni spoglądając na Cola. Wyciągnęła swoją bransoletkę w jego stronę, jednak Shinx wystrzelił w nią piorunem, a Łowczyni upadła na ziemię. Momentalnie zareagowali sługusi Zespołu R wypuszczając do walki swoje Sandshrewy i Golbaty. Te pierwsze użyły błysko działa, natomiast Golbaty zaatakowały hiper promieniem. Cole i reszta uskoczyli na boki unikając ataków pokemonów przeciwników. Pojawili się także Butch i Cassidy oraz Jessie i James oraz Meowth. - Głąby! – krzyknęli im na powitanie Butch i Cassidy. Jessie i James spoglądali groźnie na Cilana – rozpoznali się. - Jako szef międzynarodowej policji aresztuję was! – krzyknął Looker, a cały Zespół R wybuchł śmiechem. Giovanni podszedł do Lookera. - Coś mi się nie wydaje… Jesteś sam, a nas jest setka… nie masz szans – rzekł i splunął mu na buty. Przez chwilę groźnie na siebie patrzyli, kiedy rozległo się czyjeś wołanie – był to głos Layli. - Czyżby? – krzyknęła i na jej głos zza krzaków wyszło kilkadziesiąt funkcjonariuszy policji oraz Oficer Jenny. - Zespole R, aresztujemy was! – krzyknęła Oficer Jenny. - Odwrót! – rzekł momentalnie Giovanni. Golbaty Zespołu R użyły zasłony dymnej. W kilkanaście sekund przy jeziorze wylądowało kilka helikopterów na które pośpiesznie wszedł cały Zespół R. - Stać, STAAAAAAĆ!!! – krzyczał Looker machając rękami. Helikoptery wzbiły się w górę rozwiewając mgłę. Wszyscy zasłonili oczy, a kiedy kurz opadł nikogo już nie było. Oficer Jenny wbiegła do robota, który pozostał obok jeziora. Po minucie wyszła. - Tam też nikogo nie ma, czerwonej perły również nie znalazłam – oznajmiła wszystkim Jenny - Nie sądzę, aby ją dostali pani Oficer, ich maszyny poszły na dno. Ewentualnie możecie jeszcze je przeszukać. – powiedział do niej Cilan. Ta wysłała dwa Blastoisy, aby zanurkowały i sprawdziły wraki robotów Zespołu R. - No nic, dziękuję wam, że staraliście się zatrzymać Zespół R. Zarządziłam wzmożoną czujność dzwoniąc do Oficer Jenny ze Snowpoint oraz Pastorii, aby zwiększyły ilość patroli nad jeziorami w Sinnoh. Tutaj też postawię swoich ludzi. Sądzę, że nie odważą się tutaj wrócić. Do zobaczenia – powiedziała Oficer Jenny i skupiła się na badaniu okoliczności akcji Zespołu R. Looker odwrócił się w stronę Cola. - W imieniu międzynarodowej Policji, dziękuję wam za wsparcie. Ale nie zgadzam się z Oficer Jenny. Jak nie wrócą tutaj… to w inne miejsce… Nie odpuszczą tak łatwo. Na mnie już pora, do zobaczenia! – powiedział Looker i udał się w stronę miasteczka Verity. Bohaterowie wrócili do Centrum Pokemon razem z Zackiem, który dołączył do nich. To był ich ostatni dzień w Verity. Nadszedł czas na podbój kolejnych sal pokemon. Jak poradzi sobie Cole w kolejnej? Czy uda mu się zdobyć trzecią odznakę? O tym już niebawem… Tymczasem… Giovanni i Łowczyni J wracali jednym helikopterem do miasta Eterna, gdzie mieli swoją główną siedzibę. - Będziemy musieli tam wrócić! – zaprotestował Giovanni siedząc z Łowczynią na osobności. - Wiedzą, co zamierzamy. Teraz to zbyt ryzykowne – odpowiedziała mu krótko. Giovanni wstał i podszedł do niej bliżej. - Wiesz, jakie to ważne. Nie wycofamy się teraz… - powiedział zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko. - Uważaj sobie… - odparła mu ukazując mu swoją bransoletę – Chyba nie chcesz skończyć jak twoja siostra… - mruknęła i Giovanni znów usiadł na fotelu. Przyszedł jeden ze sługusów. - Szefowo… telefon do pani – powiedział podając jej telefon. Przed nią pojawił się hologram starszego mężczyzny z siwą brodą. Ubrany był w niebieski płaszcz. Na widok Łowczyni i Giovanniego zaśmiał się. - Czego chcesz Colder? – zapytała go opryskliwie. Ów staruszek przestał się śmiać. - Wieści szybko się rozchodzą… przyłapani w biały dzień nad jeziorem prawdy… Czyżbyście szukali, TEGO? – zapytał ukazując im czerwoną perłę. Trzymał ją w ręce śmiejąc się nienaturalnie. - Niemożliwe… - mruknęła Łowczyni spoglądając na Lorda Coldera. Nie wierzyła w to, co zobaczyła, nie chciała w to wierzyć. Zespół Frozen uprzedził ich. Poczuła stres… to wszystko zaczynało zamieniać się w jeden wielki wyścig… o władzę… Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole ponownie spotyka Łowczynię J ** Cole i Cilan ponownie spotykają Giovanniego, Jessie, Jamesa i Meowtha ** Layla po raz pierwszy spotyka Zespół R z Kanto oraz Łowczynię J * Bohaterowie dowiaduje się, że Lady Boss nie jest już szefową Zespołu R z Johto * Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że Giovanni i Łowczyni J połączyli siły * Poznajemy Lookera - szefa międzynarodowej policji * Zespół R ucieka bez czerwonej perły ** Okazuje się, że Zespół Frozen posiada czerwoną perłę Debiuty * Lord Colder * '''Jessie i James * Looker Pokemonów Bohaterowie Ludzie *Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Katie' *'Zack' * 'Lord Colder *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Giovanni' *'Jessie i James' *'Łowczyni J' * Looker *Oficer Jenny *'Policjanci' *'Sługusi Giovanniego' *'Sługosi Łowczyni J' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Golbat *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Meowth' (Zespołu R) *'Piplup' (Katie) *'Kingdra' (Katie) *'Magnemite' (Zacka) *'Shinx' (Cola) *'Sandshrew' (wiele; Sługusów Zespołu R) *'Golbat' (wiele; Sługusów Zespołu R) *'Blastoise' (dwa; Oficer Jenny)